


The Renewal Academy

by firesign10



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Claiming, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mating, Power Imbalance, Public Claiming, Public Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10
Summary: On Jensen's 25th birthday, he learns that as an unmated omega, he must report to the Renewal Academy and train to serve an alpha. He'll be offered in a mating pool for several alphas...but the only one he wants is his trainer, Jared.





	The Renewal Academy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liliaeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliaeth/gifts).



> A gift for [liliaeth](liliaeth.livejournal.com) in the [spn_j2_xmas](spn_j2_xmas.livejournal.com) exchange and also my December SMPC. [liliaeth](liliaeth.livejournal.com), I used your likes of abo, slave fic, dub- to non-con, bottomJensen, shyJensen, and bdsm along with your prompt, "Jensen is an Omega who is sent to a retraining center, for behaving too un-Omega-like”. Here it's more that Jensen has aged out as an Omega and needs retraining. I hope very much that you like it! Thanks to [theatregirl7299](theatregirl7299.livejournal.com) for the beta!

Jensen tossed the day's mail onto the side table in the foyer, continuing on into the kitchen. His mother stood at the counter, hands kneading a ball of dough and a cup of coffee at her elbow. Jensen sniffed the rich coffee aroma appreciatively, but he stopped to kiss her cheek before he poured himself a cup.

“Hello, dear, how was work?” Donna asked, hands patting and poking at the doughy mass.

“Okay. Not too busy.” Jensen sat down with his cup and sipped. As always, his mother's coffee was rich and dark. “How was yours?”

“Just busy around here. I thought I'd make some of that rosemary bread to go with dinner tomorrow. Tonight it's lasagna.”

“Mmmm! My favorite!” Jensen smiled at her.

“I know. How could I not make it for your birthday?” She divided the dough deftly, settling it into loaf pans. Jensen admired how easy she made things like cooking and baking look. Sure, she was an Omega and therefore naturally inclined to domesticity, but he was an Omega too, and he was all thumbs in the kitchen. Jensen vastly preferred working with his hands inside a car, and he'd been fortunate enough to find work at a garage with a liberal attitude about Omegas working outside the home. Jensen's father, Alan, had had reservations at first, but he'd allowed it and had become quite proud of Jensen's aptitude, especially when it saved the Ackles family money in car repairs.

“Did you bring the mail in?” Donna asked, sliding the pans into the oven. “I'm waiting for a refund check.”

“Oh, yeah, I left it on the table. I'll get it.” Jensen went back and fetched the mail, giving it to his mother. She rifled through it and sighed. “No check?”

“Nope. There's something here for you though.” She handed him a legal-size envelope stamped Bureau of Asset Allocation. “Maybe someone sent you some money!”

Jensen ripped the envelope open, unfolding the paper inside and reading it. He gasped and fell back onto his chair, prompting a look of concern from Donna. “Jensen! Are you all right? What is it?”

He had to swallow before he could speak. “I—I've been ordered to report to the Renewal Academy. Tomorrow.”

“What?! Why?” Donna tried to take the letter, but he pushed her hand away.

Jensen read the letter aloud dully.

_Jensen Ackles,_

_You are hereby ordered to report to the Renewal Academy on the morning of March 2 to begin a course of retraining. As an unmated Omega who has reached the age of 25, you are now to be placed in the Omega pool for unmatched Alphas who likewise need a partner. This is a necessary part of our society's regeneration. Refusal is not an option._

_You may bring one small bag of personal items. Clothing and toiletries will be provided. There will be no contact with your family or friends for the first six weeks of your retraining, but contact after that period will be allowed as your new Alpha sees fit._

_Sincerely,_

_Benjamin Whelton_  
Omega Resourcing  
Bureau of Asset Allocation 

Jensen sat stunned, unable to even respond to his mother's sobs.

“This is your room,” the orderly said, gesturing for Jensen to enter. The word “room” was clearly being used loosely; the bare walls, lack of real furniture, and the vomit-beige walls screamed “cell.” A wide bench with a mattress and a blanket served as a bed, while a small plastic table and single chair rounded out the remaining furnishings. “You'll be called for lunch in two hours. Your trainer will let you know the rest of your classes and activities after that. Until then, you can relax.”

Jensen sank down on the bench, his bag clasped in his arms. The door, just a clear plexi-panel, snicked shut behind the orderly's departure.

_Shit._

The bench felt hard and unwelcoming beneath Jensen as his body gave way to grief and loneliness. There was no pillow to catch his tears.

 

 

Lunch was grilled cheese and a salad; sufficient to meet the omegas' nutritional needs without actually satisfying their hunger. Now they were lined up, all two dozen of them dressed in white cotton t-shirts and light gray track pants in an uncomfortable, slick fabric. The seams irritated Jensen's inner thighs, and he fidgeted as he waited. “What are we even waiting for?” he whispered to a tall, blond guy standing next to him.

The blond guy looked back at Jensen with narrow, icy blue eyes and answered, “Our trainers, asshole.” He sniggered. “Bet mine's gonna be a babe. I always get a babe. Name's Chad, by the way. AKA the Babe Magnet.”

Jensen rolled his eyes.

Chad did not get a babe. He got a guy who was six inches shorter than him and built like a brick shithouse. Shithouse—Chris, he barked at Chad—dragged Chad away like a pit bull drags a chipmunk.

Jensen stood tensely, watching the trainers move up and down the line of omegas. Some of the trainers were indeed women; that was just Chad's bad luck. Jensen preferred guys himself, but he also had no choice or idea who he was getting paired with.

“Jensen?” A deep voice broke through his distracted musing. Jensen looked forward and then up, as the man addressing him was easily three or four inches taller. Tilted eyes—an intriguing mix of blue, brown, and green—gazed at him, framed by dark brown longish hair and stunning cheekbones.

“Um, yeah, that's me,” Jensen mumbled, bemused by the handsome man in front of him.

Sharp pain creased across his face, and it took him a second to realize the trainer had slapped him full across the face.

“Your response is “Yes, sir,” the deep voice said coolly. “Try that again.”

“Uh, yes sir,” Jensen answered numbly, one hand on his burning cheek.

“Good. Come with me.” The trainer turned and walked off, not pausing or looking to see if Jensen was following him.

Not wanting another blow, Jensen followed with alacrity.

 

His trainer was named Jared, and in a lot of ways, Jared was a man Jensen would have been happy to meet before now. Handsome, tall, muscular; Jared was one of the few men Jensen had ever met that could definitely manhandle him. At six foot one and one hundred eighty-five pounds, Jensen was somewhat over-sized for an omega, but next to Jared Jensen felt petite. Jared had no problem pushing Jensen around, commanding him in a manner that he was unaccustomed to. Not that it was totally unpleasant, but Jensen would have preferred a different setting and situation. For instance, one where this was all by his choice.

What Jensen drew the line at was how Jared had no compunction about inflicting discomfort or pain on Jensen for no good reason that he could see, and Jensen didn't like that. Not one bit.

Of course, Jared never asked what Jensen thought about it. He just did what he pleased. And right now, Jared chose to play with Jensen's ass.

Jensen hadn't had too many things up his ass before. He'd done a little exploratory self-fingering, had had a single digit up there from a partner he'd fooled around with. That was a far cry from Jared shoving one, two, three meaty fingers into Jensen's hole, even though they were dripping with lube. Jensen squirmed and cried out, but Jared had put Jensen in restraints first. He was flat on his back, his ass just hanging off the exam table, balls dangling. Padded leather straps bound him securely across his chest and waist while cuffs trapped his ankles and wrists snugly.

“Please...” Jensen whined, unsure if he meant please stop or please go on. He hated feeling so vulnerable, but he also felt so full, his hips twisting as his channel gripped Jared's fingers. Jensen's skin burned, dampened with sweat that did nothing to cool him while his cock jutted up, pre-come drooling down the shaft.

“Please what?” drawled Jared, twisting those long fingers and pushing them back in hard. “You want this. You need this. Your hungry omega ass wants to be filled, and soon it'll be filled with my cock. A big, fat alpha cock. You never had one of those before, have you, Jensen? Just wait...you don't even know how bad you need it.” He pulled his fingers out with a slick sucking noise that made Jensen's hips buck. He felt relieved, but he also felt empty, his hole stretched by Jared's probing fingers.

Jared stood back, eyes fixed on Jensen while Jared's fingers brushed over his hyper-sensitive body. Stroking down Jensen's neck, scratching down his soft happy trail, Jared's fingers roamed freely, caressing and teasing. They slid down the crease of Jensen's groin and cupped his balls, rolling and hefting them before giving a sharp twist and making Jensen cry out. He whimpered when Jared's questing fingers played with his nipples, flicking and pinching the pink nubs while Jensen's hard cock bobbed and his balls ached. “Oh, baby, what a pretty one they gave me this time!” Jared sounded gruff but pleased; he leaned down to suck at Jensen's nipples, and Jensen couldn't restrain his moans. Jared laughed and slapped Jensen's chest, belly, and cock. “Not yet, baby. Soon, but not yet.”

The door opened, and Jensen felt a fresh wave of humiliation at someone seeing him restrained and naked like this, erection sticking up. A tall, attractive woman in a white lab coat entered, carrying a small tray and a clipboard. “Hello, Jared. I'm here for your new omega's shots.”

 _Shots?_ Jensen tried to wriggle in protest, but Jared casually grabbed his balls again and gave them another sharp tug. Jensen gasped as pain radiated out from his abused scrotum.

“Great. Might as well do it while he's all trussed up.” Jared stepped over and addressed Jensen directly, looking down into his eyes. “Dr. Huffman is going to give you a couple of shots, and you are going to lie quietly while she does so.”

Dr. Huffman set down her tray, selecting a hypodermic from it and approaching Jensen. “This is a high-dose omega suppressant. Since you haven't mated yet, you haven't experienced any heats. This will keep any mating or heats at bay while you're training here at the Academy. When you're ready to be claimed, we'll reverse the effect so you can be properly mated.” She slid the needle into Jensen's left testicle.

Jensen screamed from the pain, sharp and bright. Before he'd scarcely caught his breath, she administered another shot, this time into his right testicle. Tears flowed down the side of Jensen's face, and he panted harshly as his entire sac throbbed. Dr. Huffman stood over him with yet another hypo in her hand. “This is the tough one. Jared, perhaps you could help the omega keep calm?”

“Of course, Doctor.” Jared placed one big hand on Jensen's belly and gripped his cock hard with the other, pointing it up toward Jensen's chest. “Jensen, it's just about over. You'll be just fine.” Jensen's eyes went wide as he realized what was about to happen, but between the straps and Jared's weight on him, there was nothing to be done. Dr. Huffman pierced the tender flesh between the root of Jensen's cock and his balls, and Jensen couldn't keep from a high-pitched keening while the needle slid home. More tears of pain and frustration seeped from the corner of his eyes. Dr. Huffman withdrew the needle and patted Jensen's thigh.

“All done. You did a very good job, omega.” She turned to Jared and caressed his cheek, drawing a wicked smirk from him. “Jared is an excellent trainer, and I know he'll take very, very good care of you.” Jensen saw her wink at Jared. “Have fun.” She picked up her tray and left.

Lying in his cell that night, still hungry after an adequate but unsatisfying dinner, Jensen felt ashamed about his easy arousal to Jared's initial handling. Resolving to display more fortitude next time, Jensen curled up under his blanket and fell asleep, exhausted. The next morning, he greeted Jared with folded arms and gritted jaw, staring at him defiantly.

Jared chuckled. “Yeah, you're not the first omega I've seen trying to make a stand. Give it up, dude. You can't help it. You're an omega—it's your nature to submit to your alpha. Even though you're not claimed yet, you can't resist an alpha.” He gestured for Jensen to strip, and Jensen acceded to that without resistance. Clothes were not a big deal. “Now, I understand your domestic skills are not up to par, but we're going to concentrate on the true function of an omega first. Cooking and and stuff like that is later.” A dark leather collar appeared in Jared's big hand, and Jensen shuddered as Jared fastened the collar around his neck. A chain leash clicked onto the silver D-ring, and Jared tugged at it. “Come on. Walkies.”

He walked out of Jensen's cell, ignoring Jensen's un-moving stance, and the leash went taut between them. Jensen resisted the sharp tug Jared gave, but then a hard yank followed and he had to stumble forward, shamefacedly exiting his cell to walk naked through the halls.

Jensen put his hands over his genitals, but one of Jared's stunning blows accompanied his command for Jensen to place his hands behind his back. The humiliation of walking totally displayed burned in Jensen's chest and made his gut clench, but he kept his head up and his eyes focused high. Jared stroked Jensen's hair in praise, and then reached down to stroke his dick as well. Jensen gasped, and his dick—stupid thing that it was—half-filled under Jared's caress.

They toured the omega compound, going through the dormitory hallways and then outside, parading around the fenced-in yard. Other alphas called out their appreciation of Jensen's body, dick, ass, and lips, volunteering to help Jared break Jensen in. “I got it, thanks anyway!” Jared called back cheerfully, waving with one hand and tugging Jensen along with the other. Jensen felt the alphas' eyes crawling all over him; he yearned to cover himself, but left his hands where they were, not wishing to invoke Jared's wrath.

No sooner did they get back inside than Jared pushed Jensen against the wall, kissing him hard and deep. Jensen's cock liked this a lot and fattened up against Jared's hip, despite Jensen's mixed emotional reaction. “What--” he stammered, but Jared kissed Jensen again, biting at his lips and sucking the words from his mouth. Jared's denim-clad groin pushed against the tender skin of Jensen's cock and belly, but even with the rough friction, Jensen found himself hard and pushing back.

“Come,” Jared ordered, abruptly breaking away, and he led Jensen into the cafeteria. Jensen's stomach rumbled at the smell of food. He didn't even care about eating while naked at this point, although he was rather embarrassed about his erection, but they didn't get into line like he hoped. Jared brought him over to an empty table and pushed Jensen up onto it. “Get on all fours,” Jared ordered, and Jensen reluctantly clambered on top of the laminate table on hands and knees.

“Stay,” commanded Jared, and dropping the leash he walked off to the food line. Jensen watched him go, wondering what the hell he was supposed to do there, naked on the table. He looked down and saw a bead of pre-come drip from his hanging cock to land on the grainy yellow laminate.

“Hi, pretty.” A man, an alpha, stopped in front of Jensen, running his thumb over Jensen's mouth. “Those lips are very nice. Let's see what you can do with them.” He shoved his thumb between Jensen's lips, and Jensen froze. “Come on, bitch!” The man withdrew his thumb and slapped Jensen hard before reinserting it. Jensen began to suck even as his eyes filled with tears from the blow.

Another man came up and then a couple of women joined them. All of them commented on Jensen: his beautiful face, his smooth body, his pretty pink dick, his sweet peachy ass. They all touched him, running eager fingers over him, pinching him, stroking him, squeezing him. As distressed as this casual handling from strangers made him feel, his dick got harder from the stimulation when they rubbed his nipples and stroked his cock. One woman rolled and squeezed his balls, making them draw up tight, and yet another man smeared mayonnaise on his thumb and began to work it in and out of Jensen's ass.

He found himself praying that Jared would return and rescue him. Some alpha was rubbing his erection over Jensen's face now, and another person—he didn't know man or woman—slowly pumped what felt like a cucumber in and out of his ass. He was trembling, shaking with a mixture of fear and arousal, wanting to leave but afraid of what Jared would do if he did so without permission. A wet and warm tongue brushed across the tip of his cock while teeth bit his nipple, and Jensen came, spunk spraying over the table to a round of cheers.

“Good boy,” said Jared, right next to Jensen's ear. “Look what a good boy you are.” He petted Jensen, soothing his trembling body and drawing him off the table into Jared's arms. “Come on.”

Jared carried Jensen back to his cell, laying him on the bench and wiping him down before helping him into pajama pants and covering him with the blanket. “Here's some water, and now sleep a little.” Jensen felt warm and safe, huddling under the blanket and nosing into Jared's hip before he fell asleep.

“You did very well yesterday. You are always the disposal of your alpha, and if they choose to offer you to others, share you, you must obey. That was yesterday's lesson. Today is about submitting to your alpha in any way he or she chooses, and realizing that you are totally dependent on them.”

Jensen's head dropped. Yesterday had been so difficult—he didn't know how he'd get through today.

A hand caressed his head, easing down to rub his neck. “You are doing beautifully, Jensen. I know you will be able to do this too.” Jared's deep voice was soft and warm. “Let's start with undressing.”

Jensen shed his clothes and stood naked. Already he felt less uncomfortable with that, although he did hope he wouldn't have to go to the cafeteria naked again. Jared put on the collar and leash. “We're going to use this every day, so that you get used to it. Not all alphas use it, but like I said, you must be ready.”

They walked out of the cell and down the halls, Jensen learning to stay two or three steps behind Jared at all times. When they approached the cafeteria, though, Jensen's steps lagged.

“Come along now.” Jared gently tugged the leash. “You were doing so well.”

Jensen moved along, but when they walked through the cafeteria door, he couldn't restrain a whimper. Jared looked at him and nodded.

“Oh, I see. It's being here, yes?”

Jensen nodded.

“Well, we aren't doing that today, okay? We're just having lunch. Look over there, see? Today is Chad's turn.” Jared gestured to a table, and Jensen saw Chad on all fours, whining as people touched him and played with his cock and hole. While Jensen felt kind of bad for Chad, more overwhelmingly there was a feeling of relief, and Jensen obediently followed Jared through the food line. Even without looking over at Chad, Jensen could hear the alphas urging each other on and Chad's whimpers and moans.

Jared collected their tray and led Jensen to a table. Jensen moved to sit on a chair, but Jared tugged his leash down. “You kneel at your alpha's side. Your alpha will feed you as they see fit.”

Jensen knelt, head down in shame. He felt like a dog, sitting there waiting for his master's attention. Jared ate a big burger; Jensen could see the juiciness of the meat, the melted cheese, the crisp lettuce and tomato. His mouth watered. Jared put the burger down and picked up a french fry. The slivered potato smelled heavenly as Jared stuffed it in his mouth.

Jared ate his entire lunch while Jensen waited, including a large chocolate chip cookie, the golden cookie studded liberally with dark chocolate bits. Jensen thought he might start drooling, but managed to control himself. When Jared was down to the last bit of cookie, he finally turned to look at Jensen. “You've been a good boy,” Jared said, and he brought the cookie bit to Jensen's lips. “Go ahead.”

Jensen took the cookie bit into his mouth and moaned, the vanilla and chocolate flavors spreading over his tongue. He sucked on the cookie, letting it dissolve in his mouth before swallowing it. As hungry as he still was, nonetheless he felt a wash of gratitude toward Jared for sharing the cookie with him, and Jensen bent his head to rest it on Jared's knee.

“You're doing very well and have earned your meal. Sit here and I'll get your lunch.” Jared left Jensen, and he looked around anxiously in case people approached him to touch him again, but he was left alone. He saw Chad, still on his table, coming before collapsing amid cheers from the alphas. Jensen shivered, but his dick twitched at the same time.

Things were very confusing here at the Academy.

 

Jensen's days at the Renewal Academy passed, each one bringing him new experiences that he never wanted or asked for. He was introduced to all manner of sex toys, had hours where he writhed and moaned and begged for release as Jared demonstrated their attributes and uses. Jensen spent time on the spanking bench, the St. Andrew's cross, suspended from cuffs with his toes just brushing the floor, straddling a split horse while his cock and balls hung down free to be toyed with or abused. Paddles, canes, whips, floggers, even a hairbrush—both sides—all were used on Jensen for both punishment and pleasure. He ate kneeling at Jared's side, slept on the floor of his cell half the time, and had to wait for permission to use the bathroom, no matter how his bladder ached. Every morning Jared gave Jensen an enema—warm water if he'd been a good boy the day before, cold if not. Jensen tried very hard to be a good boy, but it wasn't easy.

Each day, the memory of his prior life dimmed. He never totally forgot it, but so much of his existence was occupied with striving to obey Jared's commands and wishes, coping with the exigencies of his training, that things like his old job and living with his parents faded into the background. Sometime as he fell asleep memories would drift through his mind, but they felt like scenes from a movie. Much more vibrant was the aching of his ass after dildo training, or the sting on his bottom from the spanking bench. Maybe his tummy rumbled because he didn't get to have dinner, or his jaw ached from Jared's huge cock during a marathon fellatio session.

Jensen worked hard to absorb his training. He wanted to eat, and he preferred sleeping on the bench with the thin mattress to sleeping on the floor. As arduous as the sex training was, he'd take it over punishment. At least sometimes Jared would let him come.

Jared—Jensen found himself confused by Jared. He was a harsh, business-like teacher, but not necessarily unkind. He gave praise as much as he punished, and Jensen learned to relish the head scratches, the soothing rubs on his back or belly that signified Jared's satisfaction. As Jensen adjusted to the near-constant sexual activity, he found himself responding to things he'd never dreamed of. Not only did he like Jared's cock in his mouth, but he liked it when Jared face-fucked him, leaving Jensen gasping and drooling and hard as a rock. Vibrating butt plugs, suede and silken floggers, nipple clamps—Jensen had no idea they would turn out to be so stimulating. Each orgasm he was allowed blew his mind with pleasure, leaving him limp, breathless, and boneless.

And the source of it all, the pleasure, the relief from pain, the orgasmic joy, was Jared.

 

Finally Jared told Jensen that his training was ending. “Dr. Huffman will reverse your suppressant so that your alpha can mate with you. You'll be brought into the claiming theater with the other omegas, and the alphas will get to circulate around you and see who they will claim. Sometimes mating happens right there, but you're used to that.” Jensen nodded; the cafeteria group-grope had happened numerous times with all of the omegas, and it now left Jensen unfazed. He was now so used to being naked that clothes felt odd and constraining on him.

He tapped his right finger on his left hand, the signal Jared had taught him for when he had a question. Jared nodded. “What is it?”

Jensen spoke quietly. “So we'll finally be fucked?” It was the one thing that didn't happen in training. The omegas had been penetrated by fingers, tongues, butt plugs, dildos, anal balls and beads, and pegged, but never by a living cock. That was reserved for their alphas-to-be.

“Yes. Possibly right then and there, otherwise when your alpha gets you home.” Jared stood up. “Come, let's get you ready and then see the doctor.”

Instead of the brief, chilly shower Jensen usually had, this time he was treated to warm water, delicious fruity-smelling shower gel, and a soft sponge. He practically purred as he washed, relishing the warm water and the silky glide of the soap. His cock rose, but Jensen knew better than to touch himself without permission. That little infraction had once bought him twenty-five strokes with the mini leather flogger on his dick.

When he was clean and dry, Jared collared Jensen, leaving him otherwise naked, and led him to Dr. Huffman's office. She pursed her lips and gave a little whistle at Jensen, who nervously sidled closer to Jared. “My, he's looking very well, Jared.” She trailed a finger down Jensen's chest, tweaked a nipple. Jensen didn't flinch from her cold fingers, as much as he wanted to. He couldn't embarrass his trainer like that. “Nice work. He's downright delectable,” Dr. Huffman purred.

“Yes, he's an excellent omega. He's ready for the suppressant reversal now.” Jensen thought Jared's voice sounded a little curt, and glancing at him, his face was stern. He motioned for Jensen to get up on the exam table, helping him lie down and put his feet in the metal stirrups to keep them raised. Jensen started trembling; he tried to make himself stop, but the memory of the prior suppressant treatment was overwhelming.

“Settle your boy down,” ordered Dr. Huffman brusquely, standing right there with her little plastic tray.

“He'll be fine. You just do your job,” retorted Jared. Placing a large, warm hand on Jensen's chest, Jared rubbed little circles on Jensen's skin while he murmured, “You're fine, this will be over in a second. You can do this. Be strong. Be my good boy.”

Jensen took a deep breath and felt the sting behind his dick as Dr. Huffman sank the hypodermic in. The sting abated as she withdrew it, saying briskly, “All done. Just the one for a reversal.”

“See? All done. My very good boy,” praised Jared, kissing Jensen's forehead lightly. Jensen closed his eyes and sighed happily.

They left Dr. Huffman's office and went to the claiming theater. Jensen had not been here before—it was only used for the claiming sessions, and this was his first one. The two dozen omegas were all there, standing quietly, all of them naked. They'd never been allowed to form any friendships or bonds, so there was no chatting. Not that the trainers would have allowed it anyway, Jensen thought. He saw Chad; Chad was the only one whose name Jensen knew, even though he knew all of them by sight.

The space was set up somewhat like a wrestling theater, with a round raised platform in the center, the area around that platform roped off, and then rings of seats. The omegas were herded to the platform, climbing up the few steps to reassemble in a line before kneeling on command. The trainers stood in the roped-off perimeter in front of the platform, close to their charges. Jensen was horribly nervous, but he felt better for Jared being just a foot or so away. Jensen wondered if the suppression reversal was kicking in; he felt edgy, almost jumpy, and his dick kept twitching. He had to ignore it, so he set his jaw and clenched his hands onto his knees, breathing deep and refusing to acknowledge that his cock was moving of its own volition.

Once the trainers and omegas were in position, people began streaming into the seats. Jensen guessed there were about a hundred or so. He was unable to repress a shiver—one of these people was going to be his alpha, would take him home, fuck him. What would they be like? Would they take care of him, like Jared? What if it wasn't a man even, but a woman? Jensen had learned sex skills for satisfying a woman just like he had for a man; cunnilingus, how to hit the G spot, breast and nipple play. He didn't hate it, but he knew his personal preference was a man. However, there was no choice for him—he'd have to accept whoever claimed him.

He hoped they'd at least be kind.

Curtis Armstrong, the Academy director, got up on the platform and spoke to the alphas. “Greetings. I'm happy to tell you that we have a fine group of freshly retrained omegas here for you to find a mate from. All of them are over twenty-five but have several years of bearing left, have a certified clean bill of health, and are sound in mind and body. They have been trained in proper omega behavior, including all manner of sex training, and they have just had their suppressants reversed so that they are ready for to be mated.” A murmur swept through the alphas, and Jensen saw many of the men reaching down to adjust themselves. He fought to restrain a whimper.

“In order to protect your future omega, please observe the following protocol. The alpha candidates will first observe the omegas from the roped-off perimeter. The trainers are there to answer any questions and present the omegas to you.” The audience rose to its feet, but the director held up a hand. “Just so it's clear—while spontaneous mating is condoned and will be accommodated, there will be order during this process. No contact will occur with the omegas until after the initial observation.”

The majority of the audience came up to the ropes and walked back and forth, studying the omegas and talking among themselves. Jensen heard questions being addressed to the trainers, who answered and occasionally brought an omega closer, had them turn and move around. Jensen saw hunger on the alpha's faces; lust and eagerness in their shining eyes and their frequent lip-licking. He saw several people talking to Jared, and it took all of Jensen's training to avoid shivering in fear.

His skin felt super-sensitive, and Jensen thought it must simply be the anxiety of the claiming. Every touch of his own hand seemed to burn against his body, and he could not stop licking his lips, which felt dry and swollen. He hated doing it—he knew it would be read as suggestive and sexy, that his full lips, all plump and shiny, would be a green light to the alphas, but he couldn't stop himself. His cock twitched again, slowly fattening against his thigh, and he tried to think of everything he didn't like: caning and the sharp stripes of pain on his feet or ass, icy cold enemas where it felt like his gut was going to explode, dry orgasms that hurt more than they pleasured. None of it worked.

“Well, that one seems very eager! Tell me about him,” said an alpha to Jared, pointing at Jensen. Jensen stared at the alpha, immediately repelled by the man's narrow face and sharp features. Hooded eyes stared piercingly at Jensen, and the thin lips curled into a smirk. Jensen's eyes dropped and he could tell the alpha was already sporting an erection, confirmed when the alpha rubbed himself through his pants and the bulge was clearly visible.

Jared didn't look any happier than Jensen felt. “Mr. Heyerdahl—I thought you'd been suspended from omega claimings, after that incident with omega Chau.”

“Indeed, what an unfortunate incident that was. Poor Osric, I do miss him. However, my suspension has ended, and so here I am, in search of a new omega. This one looks very promising, very...sensual. Very sensual indeed. I would like a closer look at the next stage of the claiming.”

Jared's jaw flexed, but he gave a short nod of assent. Jensen's chest was tight. He didn't need to know the specifics of Osric Chau's fate to know it wasn't good and that alpha Heyerdahl was responsible. Jensen looked at the group of alphas in front of him and tried to comfort himself that one of them might take him.

Director Armstrong spoke again. “We already have our first couple of matches! Let's now move into the next stage of claiming. Trainers, bring your omegas down in front of the stage, and we'll remove the ropes so the alphas can have a closer look and limited contact. That's _limited_ contact, so don't get carried away, alphas!”

Jensen rose to his feet, uncomfortably aware that his half-filled cock was now clearly apparent. He came down the stairs and stood next to Jared. Heyerdahl was right there, licking his lips over and over until saliva was almost dripping off them. Jensen thought he might throw up.

Another alpha, a slender red-headed woman, spoke to Jared. “He's very large for an omega. Is he truly well-trained?” Her eyes roved over Jensen's body, lingering on his cock. “Quite large indeed. If' he is well-behaved, I'm very interested.” She ran her hand over one breast and down to her hip; her skin-tight dress showed her ample breasts and slim waist, with a lush bottom and well-shaped legs. Jensen thought she was very attractive, and if he had to be with a woman, this one looked very nice. He gave her a tiny smile.

Jared said, “He's extremely well-behaved, alpha Harris. You would be well-serviced.” He also smiled at alpha Harris, which reassured Jensen.

Heyerdahl interrupted them, saying “Nonsense, Harris. There are half-a-dozen well-hung bucks here. Go slobber over one of them. I have specific wants—needs--and this omega will suit them perfectly. Trainer, turn the omega around and have him bend over.”

Jensen couldn't move, but Jared's hand pushed firmly on his shoulder. “Turn around, omega, and bend over so the alphas can see you.” His face was blank, but his eyes were cold as he looked at Heyerdahl. “No touching, alpha.”

Jensen turned around. His only relief was that he couldn't see Heyerdahl's cold eyes on Jensen's dick for now, but he could imagine them on his ass. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, bending at the waist.

“Wider, I can't see,” complained Heyerdahl. Jared sighed, but tapped one of Jensen's butt cheeks. Jensen reached behind himself to pull his ass apart and allow his hole to be viewed.

“Mmmm, yes, I loved the front already. This is like dessert—those sweet cheeks, and this little hidden treasure” cooed alpha Harris.

“Yes, very fine indeed. I assume he's had everything? Plugs, dildos, etcetera?” Heyerdahl's voice was rough. “So much I can do, so much that needs to be done with such a fine omega. I can scarcely wait to begin.”

Jensen turned back around and was horrified at the naked desire on Heyerdahl's face. It was like watching the worms Jensen had found under a rock in his mother's garden once, when he was a boy. Heyerdahl was pulling out a checkbook, waving his arm to catch Armstrong's attention. Terror make Jensen's skin prickle, and he look at Jared with wide eyes.

Armstrong waved back to Heyerdahl and began to make his way through the crowd to Jensen. Heyerdahl sneered smugly at alpha Harris. “Another time. I'm afraid you've lost out this time. Plenty of other omegas still available though.”

She huffed at him, then looked sympathetically at Jensen and Jared. “I'm sorry.” She walked away, stopping where Chad stood to look him over.

“Now, this is so nice. Goodness, your skin is so smooth and lovely, especially here.” Heyerdahl reached one hand out and wrapped it around Jensen's cock, tugging it hard. Jensen gasped in shock—he was used to being handled by now, but Heyerdahl's cold, bony hand and the reality of belonging to him pulled a reaction from Jensen, despite all his training.

“No!” Jared blurted out. “No! Fuck if you get to lay a hand on my omega!” He shoved Heyerdahl hard in the chest, pushing the man back a couple of steps. “Hands off, you freak! We all know what happened to Osric, and I'll be damned if anything like that will happen to Jensen!” He turned back to Jensen and grabbed his biceps, running anxious hands up and down Jensen's arms. “Are you okay?”

Jensen couldn't breathe. Couldn't speak. His throat was full of emotion, his heart was racing, and his cock had gone hard as a rock, quivering as it pointed at Jared. He could only stare and gasp while his mind swirled in his head like a tornado.

_Jared. Mine. Jared. Alpha. Alpha. My alpha! JARED!_

Heedlessly Jensen threw himself at Jared, not even questioning whether his trainer—his alpha—would catch him.

“Jensen! Holy shit, Jensen! You're—fuck, baby, you're mine! My omega!” Jared wrapped his arms tight around Jensen, who now couldn't breathe from the pressure.

Jared loosed his grip, smiling down at Jensen and kissing his cheeks and lips. For the first time since his twenty-fifth birthday, Jensen felt safe.

“What's going on? Jared, how can you speak to alpha Heyerdahl like this?” Armstrong had finally bustled up, puffing and spluttering. “You know the rules—alpha Heyerdahl made a claim--”

“Jensen is mine. My omega.” Jared said, keeping an arm around Jensen while answering Armstrong. “We're mates. _True_ mates.”

“Oh. Oh! Well, that is a very different matter!” Armstrong shook Jared's hand and nodded at Jensen. “Congratulations! Do you need anything?”

Jared looked at Jensen. “Yes. I need to knot my gorgeous omega right the fuck now.”

Armstrong gasped and backed away. Jared kissed Jensen, deeply this time, tongue searching Jensen's mouth while Jared's hand cradled Jensen's face. “Oh, you were killing me,” Jared whispered, kissing from Jensen's face to down his neck. “So beautiful, so responsive, so perfect, and I had to train you for baboons like Heyerdahl.” He pulled back and looked into Jensen's eyes. “It's real, right? You know it too?”

Jensen nodded frantically, patting Jared's chest over his heart. “Real,” he said breathlessly. “Yours. All yours.”

“Yeah.” Jared ripped his shirt off and grabbed Jensen, holding him close with one hand while the other clawed at his track pants. Jared shoved them down, stomping and kicking to get them off while he kissed Jensen, moving between his neck and his mouth, nipping and licking and growling. “Can't wait. Six weeks of hell, touching you, pushing you, your perfect mouth. Your gorgeous body. Gonna explode, and it's gonna be inside you.”

Jensen sank to his knees, Jared following, pushing Jensen flat onto the floor and settling between his knees. Jensen had seen Jared naked before during training, but now it was different. Now Jared was his, and Jensen could look and enjoy and revel in Jared's incredible body all he wanted. Right now, he wanted Jared's long, fat cock up Jensen's ass. “Now! Fuck me now, Jared!”

“Yeah, baby, 'm'gonna.” Jared spread Jensen's thighs wider, rubbing them before sliding his hands to cup Jensen's balls and cock. “Fuck, so beautiful.” One hand stayed on his balls, rolling and cradling them in one big palm while the other stroked Jensen's cock. Jensen couldn't help moaning; Jared's touch felt so good, soothing the clamoring ache inside Jensen while making him want more at the same time.

Jared let go of Jensen's balls and rubbed his hole. Now that Jensen was free of the suppressants, his body was already responding to imminent mating by self-lubricating, and Jared was able to push a finger inside easily, with Jensen's slick coating it. “So ready, aren't you? So hot, sweetheart. Can't wait to knot you!”

Jensen nodded again and whimpered, pushing his hips up. The friction from Jared's hand fueled the fire his body already burned from. “Please...please, Jared...I need--”

“I know what you need.” Jensen protested when Jared let go of Jensen's cock, but he smiled blissfully when Jared's cock nudged at his hole. He bit his lip as Jared slowly pushed in; there was enough slick now that the glide was easy, but Jared was as big as anything Jensen had ever handled in training, and they both knew to take care.

Jensen heard himself giving little pants while Jared continued entering him, his body twitching as nerves fired wildly throughout him at the intimate contact with his alpha. “Jared...oh god...” he moaned, and Jared answered with soft murmurs of reassurance. He kissed across Jensen's collarbone, sucking in little bruises while he pushed his cock the rest of the way inside Jensen.

“Oh my God...” breathed Jensen. For all the toys he'd had in his hole, nothing felt like Jared. So big, so fat, filling Jensen to the nth degree until Jensen thought Jared was lodged in his throat. Jared's balls pressed against Jensen's, their heavy sacs rubbing together with each move of their hips, slippery from the slick Jensen was producing. They breathed together, held onto each other; for a few seconds, they were utterly alone.

“Fuck,” groaned Jared, and he flexed his hips, pulling back and driving into Jensen steadily, powerfully, slapping against Jensen over and over with every thrust. Jensen cried out and dug his fingers into Jared's back, then his ass, clawing to get him closer, deeper. Jared pushed himself up on his arms, looking down at Jensen's face while he fucked hard and harder into Jensen's willing body. “Mine,” Jared growled again. “Mine!”

Jensen knew about control, had learned to control his reactions, delay or even avert his orgasm. Now? He had none of that control. He gave himself up to Jared, let his body accept his alpha, simply rode the wave of force and passion driving into him. He felt his balls tense, his dick spasm, and yelled in sheer delight when he shot come over his belly and chest, some even hitting Jared's chest above him.

Jared yelled after Jensen, muscles bulging while he held himself up, hips driving in one final mighty push as he buried his knot into Jensen. It was a brand new sensation for Jensen—even knot toys could not fully duplicate a true knot, and Jensen felt a wave of pain that quickly resolved into bliss. Now locked tightly into Jensen's hole, Jared finally lowered himself onto his partner for a few moments before turning them both onto their sides. Jensen could feel the spurts of Jared's release, the hot fluid filling him up. Jared's arms curled protectively, tenderly around Jensen.

“Here, boys,” a soft voice said. Jensen saw Jared snarl before he saw it was alpha Harris, who was spreading a blanket over them.

“Thank you.”

“Thank _you_. That was a stunning mating. I think alpha Heyerdahl might not agree, but he's gone now. Director Armstrong told him he was no longer welcome here.” Alpha Harris winked at Jared. “Enjoy your new life, alpha Padalecki, omega Jensen.”

Jensen smiled at her before his eyes closed, drifting on a cloud of endorphins and pheromones. Inside him, Jared's cock was still fat and pulsing, his knot still firmly wedged into Jensen's hole. Outside, Jensen lay embracing with his new alpha, a man he knew would be fair and kind, a man who loved him. It might not be the life he had before the Renewal Academy, but Jensen would take it and be grateful.


End file.
